She Wanted This, I Swear!
by JR Salazar
Summary: Another Pangya vignette, dedicated to Hana's birthday. Hana buys a new club set and, to the surprise of her caddy, got more than what she bargained for. Hana/Pippin/Nuri


**She Wanted This, I Swear!**

**By Jo-Ryan Salazar**

* * *

One of the things about the Wingtross Tribe was that they knew golf clubs inside and out. There was no doubt: their golf clubs were the Gold Standard in all of Pangya Island. The DuoStar and Titan tribes were learning the trades as well and created their own sets of clubs but they learned from the experts of the Wingtross Tribe.

A golf club that was intended to be the best inside joke since the infamous (or stupidly famous) Good Club Set was the Sweet Love Club Set. Thanks to a coalition of developers led by Alex Seed, Titam Cham, Soren and Myuren, the Pangya Island Club Workshop Artisan Team developed a unique way to turn unassuming bars and other forms of a compound called chocolate into a golf club set that was reserved only for those intent to elope on the greens.

Hana was coming of age. Now reaching the age of 16 along with her love partner Nuri, she had let her hair down and deemphasized having to play with ponytails tied back into ribbons. She had owned many special club sets throughout her time as a citizen of the island. The Good Club Set, the Microphones, Candy Clubs and Albacores. The DuoStar Manapikal. The Giga Yard Totem Pole. The Wingtross Evo. The DuoFeather and the Air Knight Series. All the Voice Club sets, all the Blades and the Afterburners. And yes, even that Batter Up! Set owned by the Titans, who knew the modern game of baseball better than anybody on the island. In fact, the Titan tribe knew that the game of baseball evolved from a British sport called Rounders and was codified in a town called Cooperstown, New York, United States of America.

And that was just a sample of clubs that Hana owned. But there was one club set she wanted to get her hands on, one that cost a hefty 100,000 pang. It wasn't because she felt a rush of affection. It was out of curiosity. There was one place on the island selling it: the Pangya Shop in Wiz City.

"Hello?" Hana asked, skipping into the store in her Heart Top, Libera Red skirt and Ribbon Strap Beach Sandals. She was also wearing a party hat. It was her birthday.

"Ah, Hana, hello there," Pippin said, walking over to the counter.

"Pippin? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to help Titan Boo with managing the inventory at this store. Lots of Active and Passive Items here. They're selling like hotcakes. Dolfini and Quma are also pitching in." She pointed to Quma, who had a palm to his forehead after seeing Titan Boo stumble while holding a ton of boxes containing Spin Mastery potions.

"Boo seems to be...behind, don't you think?"

"Well...he's trying the best he can. Hey Boo, you all right?"

"Uh...where do box go? Here?" Titan Boo was pointing to a small hole in the wall.

"No, silly, move over," Quma said, grabbing the boxes and stacking them in the cupboard above the hall.

"Ooops."

"I wonder if he'll be all right..." Hana wondered, a sweat drop coming down her forehead.

"Anyway," Pippin said, leaning in closer, "what would you like to order? We have what you want, at great prices. Plus, since it's your birthday, everything is half off."

"I only want to order one item. That."

"This?" She was pointing to the Sweet Love Club Set on the wall. "The Sweet Love Club Set?"

"I'm gonna complete my club collection. Every other club I have is S-Rank. That leaves these clubs to work on."

"I see." Pippin opened up the case and brought out the clubs. "Ahhhh, fresh, sweet chocolate."

"Is this really chocolate?" Hana took a sniff. "Oh my, it really is!"

"Yeah. The Club Workshop Artisans spent months, I believe, researching ways to turn chocolate into golf clubs. And so, they came up with this. Control here is pretty good, but accuracy is bad unless you decide to rank these club sets up a bit. These are D-Rank golf clubs. This costs 100,000 Pang, but since it's your birthday, it will only cost 50,000 Pang."

"I'll take it, and I plan to max the level out to 5 so that they are D-5. And I plan to fill in all the slots except for Power."

"The good news is that we have someone from Wingtross Corp. on the premises to do this. That's going to be an additional 36,500 pang, so that will be 86,500 pang."

"Here you go," Hana said, paying Pippin. "Oh yeah, since you're my caddy, here's an extra 30,000."

"Oh, bless your heart, Hana! I wondered when anybody was gonna have me for a caddy. Thanks a lot. Hold on..." 30 minutes later, Pippin came back with the clubs. For Power, eight of 12 slots were filled. All 12 Control slots, all eight accuracy slots, all four spin slots and all three curve slots were filled. "And here you go. Custom-made, with excellent control, so these clubs are easy to use. And they still smell nice."

Another whiff. "Mmmmm, delicious. Now, then, since you're my caddy," Hana said, dancing around before posing, "how about you take time off your shift to let me try these chocolate clubs?"

Hana was lifting Pippin's chin. It was hot inside the store, so Pippin was in her bunny outfit. She was sweating too, not so much from the heat inside, but rather from Hana's soft, gentle, lustful touch. "Y...Yes!" she squeaked. The others looked at her with suspicious looks. Quma's pupils were like that of a cat. "Eheheheheh..." With the Sweet Loves in her possession, Hana's Power rating was 26/30, her Control was 29/29, Accuracy was 21/21, Spin was 12/12 and Curve was 5/5.

* * *

"Anyway, the others told me I could leave with you. So, which hole should we do?" asked Pippin as the two of them walked down the streets of the town. Hana's personal mascot, Puff, fell in with them.

"Let's do Hole 6, my sweet little bunny," she replied. Pippin's heart was starting to beat a little bit. She noticed that Hana grabbing the 1-Wood driver, shaped like a chocolate lollipop made her blush, and sweat, and sigh very lustily. Hana was lightly touching her collarbone as if she was stimulating herself while admiring the cute and sweet design of the driver.

"Uh, Hana, are you...all right?" Pippin asked.

Quickly, she came to her senses. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm okay, don't worry. Is it something I'm doing?"

"This new club set...seems to really be more of an aphrodisiac rather than a club. That's why you were...touching...yourself. Am I right?"

"Of course you're right, you're my caddy, after all, ahahahah. But, yeah, this is...not like any other club set I'm used to."

"Anyway," Pippin said, flailing, "you should start giving it a swing. Slight downwind, 1 meter. Where are you gonna aim it?"

Hana grabbed a Sakura Comet and place it on the tee. "I'm gonna aim it just to the left, right...there."

"Huh? Are you sure? That might be an O.B. right there! Or it might land in one of the two bunkers!"

"Pippin. I've done this hole numerous times. I recharge on Pang here. I have a drive of 252 yards. I think this ball is going to land on the edge of the green. Watch."

Hana struck the Comet with all her might, and Pippin went after it. She watched the ball absorb all the 10 pang coins surrounding the green before it stopped rolling outside of the rough. "Hey, you're right!"

"Told you," Hana said, arriving at the spot. "So, the distance for that is...35.4 yards?"

"I believe so. Now, you know these greens are very quick, right?"

"I know. I'll use this putter here to do a drive of 34.1 yards." She took out a putter that was shaped like a chocolate bar on a chocolate-coated wafer stick, complete with red ribbon. Focused and composed, Hana gave it a tap, and it went in without clipping the hole. 196 pang in the bag. Including the Mascot Bonus, the Special Bonus for the Cosmos Earrings and a Comet Bonus, that was 239 pang.

"Good job," Pippin said. "Shall we do it again?"

"17 more times," Hana said. The two of them watched comet after comet roll in. Indeed, despite the low accuracy, the control of the club set was very remarkable. Hana farmed 4,662 pang without trying for a hole-in-one. She could have beamed all 18 holes but since she wasn't in a competition, it wasn't necessary. Also, she didn't want to be accused of hacking pang, as according to local law, it was a crime to hack for Pang while playing in the streets of Wiz City.

* * *

"Good catch, huh?" Pippin asked Hana as the two of them decided to stop by an inn nearby to relax. The attendant at the door gave the two girls their room key. Pippin didn't realize that the inn, which had a pub downstairs, was actually the rough equivalent of a love hotel in Japan.

"Really good, I could buy a lot of active items with this." Hana was still stroking her Sweet Love putter, a rosy blush on her face as the two of them went into their room. From outside their window, they had a birds-eye view of the entire city limits, as well as the neighboring courses of the Maga Valley in the distance.

"Hey, Hana," Pippin said, lying on the bed, an arm draped across her head wtith the other on her Mound of Venus, "when we were at the hole, you were looking at me with those...eyes, what do you call them where you are?"

"Bedroom eyes," a smiling Hana said, looking back, the wind lifting to reveal her white panties.

"Haaaah!" Pippin gasped as the wind blew Hana's skirt away, flying it against the wall. Her breathing was hitched as she noticed she was touching herself. She was clearly turned out by the sight. Slowly, Hana closed the window, took off her sandals and walking to the bed. Pippin noticed that Hana was on top of her. She couldn't move. She was willingly trapped.

"I noticed something strange about these new clubs, something I like," Hana whispered, tossing aside her party hat before taking off her top and stroking Pippin's chin with her right hand before it slid under her top, and then under her bottom. Soon, her stockings and shoes were off, and Pippin's eyes were half-lidded as Hana nibbled her bunny ears. "These Sweet Love Club Sets put me...in a really naughty mood if I play with them long enough."

"Hana..." Pippin whispered, the tears falling out of her eyes. She realized that she was sharing Hana's feelings. They were geniune. They were real. And she loved it. "Hana, I, I am...I...haaah..."

"You...what?"

"I love you, Hana! I love you with everything I have. Happy birthday, my sweet heroine!"

"Thank you, and I love you too, Pippin."

"I'm...I'm so happy..." And the two of them shared a long embrace and kiss. The Club Workshop Artisans didn't realize that their recent inside joke clubs had been embedded with a substance that increases the libido of the player and the caddie, as well as their relationship between the two of them.

30 minutes after the waves died down, and Pippin was happily motorboating, clearly asleep, they heard a knock on the door. "C...Come on in?" Pippin asked, an eye half-open. The door opened. It was Nuri, in his street tee, shorts and shoes, donning a rock star haircut. "!"

Nuri was shocked. "Hana, what are you and Pippin doing!?"

Hana simply had a catlike grin as she continued to play with Pippin as if she was a dakimakura. "Are you jealous, Nuri? She's your caddy too."

Nuri turned to Pippin, still enraged. "She wanted this, I swear!" Pippin wailed. "It's her birthday!"

Suddenly, Nuri's mood changed. "Aw, drat, I nearly forgot. Now I realized where all that pang I gave you went to," he said, pointing to the clubs.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Pippin whispered as Nuri went closer to her and kissed her.

"No, I realized you wanted to be with my love partner because you love her too. I'm not mad at you."

"I...I'm glad," Pippin said, brushing away a tear.

"So, we should go ahead and celebrate Hana's birthday by showing her how much we both love her," Nuri said, tossing his shirt and shoes and Demi Tint sunglass aside before tucking into bed. "Three's company. Right, my dearest Hana?"

"Right, Nuri," she replied.

"Happy birthday, Hana," Pippin and Nuri said as they both embraced their partner with nothing on, nothing to lose and everything to gain.

"Thank you," Hana whispered as the three of them consummated, Puff still floating over them as their collective sounds of love soon turned into the three of them falling asleep.

* * *

Outside, the four Club Workshop Artisans, who were wandering aro9und Wiz City, looked up at the room.

"You know something?" Alex told Soren.

"What, Alex?"

"I think we may have developed the first true aphrodisiac golf clubs in the history of Pangya Island."

"Really?" Myuren said. "That's amazing!"

"This is more than an inside job, this is historic!" Soren added.

Titan Cham looked up, then simply shook his head. "I don't even wanna know."

* * *

**SHE WANTED THIS, I SWEAR!**

**THE END**


End file.
